eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Verliebt in Dich
|year = 1995 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 23rd |points = 1 |previous = Wir geben 'ne Party |next = Planet of Blue}} 'Verliebt in Dich '(translation: In love with you) was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Stone & Stone. The song is written as a religiously themed ballad, with the singer expressing her love and devotion to God, and explaining that this faith serves to comfort her in troubled times. Stone & Stone also recorded an English-language version of the song, bearing the title "(Oh Lord) I Realized It's You". The song was performed 3rd on the night, following Ireland and preceding Bosnia and Herzegovina. At the close of voting, it finished in last place, their only point coming from Malta. Because of this, Germany would have been relegated and unable to participate in the 1996 contest. Lyrics |-| German= Manchmal, wenn ich ratlos bin Und mein Glaube sich verirrt Tief in mir die Trauer brennt Jage nur hinter Träumen her Ist mein Leben endlos leer? Finde keinen Frieden mehr Sehnsucht schreit – Geborgenheit Doch Du bist da neben mir Hey… Kennst du das Gefühl? Du bist allein und die Seele friert Mensch sein ist so schwer Traue Deinem Engel tief in Dir Glaub mir, ich steh zu Dir Du allein bist der Grund dafür Ich fühle Dich nah, so nah bei mir Fängst alle meine Tränen auf Oh Lord, bin verliebt in Dich Kann mich nicht wehren, nicht zu erklären Was zwischen Himmel und Erde geschieht Oh Lord, bin verliebt in Dich Kann mich nicht wehren, nicht zu erklären Erinnerung bleibt und erzählt von Dir Allein Du bist der Grund dafür Angst, ich lass dich weiter ziehen Hab dich oft genug erkannt Ich weiß, mir kann jetzt nichts passieren Trage ein Herz voll Licht in mir Stille Nacht, ich traue Dir Für mich gibt’s keine Zweifel mehr Kann Dich niemals mehr verlieren Ein Traum wird wahr, nur mit Dir Oh Lord, bin verliebt in Dich Kann mich nicht wehren, nicht zu erklären Was zwischen Himmel und Erde geschieht Oh Lord, bin verliebt in Dich Kann mich nicht wehren, nicht zu erklären Erinnerung bleibt und erzählt von Dir Allein Du bist der Grund dafür Du kannst meine Seele sehen All das Licht in ihr gehört nur Dir Oh… bin verliebt in Dich Kann mich nicht wehren, nicht zu erklären Was zwischen Himmel und Erde geschieht Bin so verliebt in Dich (Bin so verliebt in Dich) Bin so verliebt in Dich (Bin so verliebt…) |-| Translation= Sometimes when I’m helpless And my belief has lost its way The grief burns deep inside of me I’m only hunting after dreams Is my life endlessly empty? Finding no more peace Longing cries – safety But You are here beside me Hey… Do you know this feeling? You’re alone and your soul freezes It’s so difficult to be a human being Trust in Your angel deep inside of You Believe me, I’m loyal to You You are the only reason for that I feel You near, so near to me You catch all my tears Oh Lord, I’m in love with You Can’t restrain myself, can’t explain What happens between heaven and earth Oh Lord, I’m in love with You Can’t restrain myself, can’t explain Memory stays and tells about You Only You are the reason for that Fear, I let you pass away I recognised you often enough I know now that nothing can happen to me I carry a heart full of light inside of me Silent night, I trust in You There are no more doubts for me I can never lose You A dream becomes true, just with You Oh Lord, I’m in love with You Can’t restrain myself, can’t explain What happens between heaven and earth Oh Lord, I’m in love with You Can’t restrain myself, can’t explain Memory stays and tells about You Only You are the reason for that You can see my soul All the light inside me belongs to You Oh… I’m in love with You Can’t restrain myself, can’t explain What happens between heaven and earth I’m so in love with You (I’m so in love with You) I’m so in love with You (I’m so in love…) Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Last placers